Buona Sera
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta• Serena tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio para cumplir con una promesa, de la que ya se estaba arrepintiendo. "Odio los tacones." dijo ella. "No me importa, lo has prometido. No puedes retractarte", argumentó él. •Usagi/Seiya•


.

**"Buona Sera"**

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Creado para el tópic "Retos" del foro "El Destino de una Estrella".

.

* * *

.

.

Entraron al amplio centro comercial la _Rinascente_, a una enorme zapatería en la que se exhibían cual piezas de museo innumerables muestras de calzado. Tenis, botas, botines, sandalias, balerinas, zapatillas; toda la variedad a la vista de los potenciales consumidores.

Allí, Serena caminó por los pasillos cubiertos de brillante azulejo, dejando vagar sus celestes ojos por cada uno de los modelos, tomando una entre sus manos. Lo miró satisfecha, hasta que la voz masculina la distrajo de su contemplación.

—¡Lo encontré! ¡Este es perfecto!

Serena se volvió a él, curiosa de su extraordinario hallazgo.

—¿Estás bromeando no?

El gesto de la joven rubia fue magistral. Sus labios delgados se apretaron en desagrado, y sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de rechazo, sus ojos fulminaban el objeto que Seiya traía entre las manos. Era una sandalia de tiras plateadas, con un tacón alto delgado, estilo aguja.

—Odio los tacones. –sentenció por toda respuesta, cualquiera diría que con molestia.

—No me importa, lo has prometido. No puedes retractarte –argumentó Seiya, sabiéndose victorioso de sus palabras-. Pruébatelo.

"_Maldición"_, vociferó mentalmente. Con reticencias, Serena tomó la zapatilla y la escrutó unos segundos más como si de un insecto desagradable se tratase. Después se sentó en uno de los sillones del probador y deslizó su pie de veinticuatro centímetros por la longitud de la sandalia. Ató las tiras a su tobillo y acomodó bien el zapato brillante que con propósito de adornarla, calzaba su pie.

—¡Perfecto! Se te ve hermoso –juzgó Seiya, admirado por la belleza de la pieza. Serena enarcó una ceja, si no fuese porque le conocía de siempre, habría jurado que estaba junto a un chico indiscutiblemente _gay_-. Ahora sólo falta el vestido.

Serena soltó un suspiro de frustración contenida, además de usar tacones –los cuales odiaba más que cualquier cosa en la vida-, debía ponerse un vestido de coctel de noche, de día o lo que fuera. El hecho es que tendría que ponerse un vestido, de esos que siempre le hacían sentir incómoda porque nunca se ajustaba como uno quería; así que seguramente tendría que estar atenta por si no se le bajaba un tirante, se le volaba el cierre o se le salía una de sus _pequeñas_ amigas del escote.

Sin embargo, como bien Seiya le había recordado, no podía echarse para atrás con lo que a él le prometió. Y es que si una cosa le quedaba clara es que debía dejar de hacer promesas que no estaba contenta en cumplir, en vez de eso tendría que seguir la corriente y después desentenderse, sin que la frase _"Lo prometo",_ surcase sus labios.

Apenas hacía una semana que mientras compartían el almuerzo en la cafetería de la honorable _Università Degli Studi Roma Tre_, Seiya salió con la inusual petición, y la cual fue motivo para que el agua que pasaba por su garganta, se le atragantara, mojándole la blusa. Con sus ojos abiertos y redondos, ella pidió que repitiera sus palabras. _"¿Puedes acompañarme a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres?"_, él dijo. _"No"_, ella contestó.

Pero él rogó incansablemente, argumentando su amistad de diez años, de los veintitrés con que ambos contaban a estas alturas. Serena y Seiya se conocieron en la escuela media, congeniando prontamente, aunque él la molestó primero para llamar su atención. Al fín, después de meses de convivencia escolar, ellos se hicieron buenos amigos, con una relación que trascendió la cotidianeidad de la academia, y la llevaron a un nivel superior: mejores amigos. Así, los muchachos continuaron con su relación, incluso coincidieron en la escuela preparatoria, y el entrar a la misma universidad ya no resultó una novedad.

Serena gustaba de Seiya, siempre lo hizo. Sus sentimientos sin embargo no afloraron más allá del simple gusto; no obstante, a medida que las hormonas se desarrollaban en su cuerpo y la convivencia se hizo permanente, ella aceptó que estaba enamorada de él. Pero obedeciendo a su sensatez y sentido común, determinó jamás confesárselo, poniendo su egoísmo por en medio y sacrificando una amistad de años. Además, Seiya no parecía verla más que como una buena amiga.

Por eso, cuando ella se negó a esa fiesta preguntándole por qué no invitaba a alguna chica que le gustase, se sorprendió, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el pelinegro respondió: "_Pienso declararme a esa chica en esa fiesta, pero no quiero ir sólo"_. Todo se aclaró para ella, Seiya estaba enamorado de alguien, y en sus nervios necesitaba de una mano amiga que le acompañara hasta que el gran momento llegara.

Aunque en su pecho, el corazón le dolió, pues aunque su amistad fuera más importante que cualquier otra cosa, no le agradaba para nada la idea de imaginarle de novio con alguna chica. Pero nada ella pudo hacer ni decir, de modo que sin más excusas, rendida aceptó acompañarlo a la fiesta aquella.

Lo que él no mencionó hasta después, es que tenía que usar vestido de noche y un par de zapatillas. Odiaba los tacones porque la cansaban, y convencida, le daba el crédito a la frase esa de: _la belleza duele_. Pues para lucir como muñequita, Serena tuvo que dejarse ataviar por Seiya con un vestido de gala entallado y corto hasta la rodilla color durazno y unas altas sandalias plateadas, y dejarse peinar y maquillar por un profesional estilista.

Justo a tiempo, salieron del centro comercial al que él la había llevado para crear su obra de la noche de celebración. Él con su traje oscuro le ofreció su brazo mientras caminaron hasta la salida. Subieron al auto negro que en el estacionamiento se halló y Seiya tomó la _vía __Corso Vittorio Emanuelle_, en dirección a la plaza _Venecia_.

En treinta minutos arribaban a la casa de los Kou, bastante amplia a juicio de Serena, que vivía enamorada del verde y extenso jardín que la circundaba, al igual que del estanque que descansaba bajo un par de naranjos. Abandonaron el coche y se internaron al salón principal, adornado elegantemente. En realidad era una gala de noche con buffet, bebidas burbujeantes servidas en copas largas y estrechas, un conjunto de cuerdas deleitando con su música y la cotilla entre los asistentes a la celebración.

Serena se sintió ajena al lugar pero no dijo nada, en vez de ello, observó a Seiya buscar con la vista algo entre la multitud. _"A su amada quizá", _se replicó aferrándose más a su brazo, ya comenzaba a sentir la incomodidad de andar en puntillas.

—Ve, anda. –dijo Serena en cuanto vió a Seiya sonreír ante la vista de sus padres, conversando con una jovencita de unos 20 años. De cabellos largos y oscuros. Era bellísima. Serena adivinó que probablemente esa era el objeto de su amor.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres venir conmigo? –preguntó Seiya extrañado, pensando que ella quizá querría saludar y felicitar a sus padres por su aniversario. Pero ante la negativa de ella, no quiso insistir, después de todo, había accedido a todo lo que él le solicitó.

Así, fue en dirección a donde sus progenitores, los cuales se hallaron charlando con la joven hija del mejor amigo de su padre. Mientras que Serena permaneció allí en medio del salón. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se reunió con ellos, entonces no quiso seguir ahí. Decidió que dar una vuelta por el jardín sería bueno para despejar los absurdos pensamientos que amenazaban a forjarse en su cabeza.

Sus pasos le llevaron al estanque, sus pupilas color de cielo se perdieron en el reflejo tranquilo del agua. Se recargó en el pretil que cercaba su lugar predilecto y suspiró sintiéndose más tranquila. Se sostenía con una pierna, y luego con la otra en cuanto sentía el cansancio abordarla. Odiaba los tacones, instrumento de tortura en su opinión. Por más bella que una se debía ver con esas cosas, eran mortales usarlos por más de una hora.

—_Buona Sera_. –el varonil murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

Serena se volvió ante el llamado, dejando su contemplación solitaria del agua en el estanque, y de las hojas secas que flotaban sobre la superficie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debías buscar a tu chica? –cuestionó al reconocer a Seiya.

—Eso hago.

—Yo lo que veo es que pierdes el tiempo acá, debes entrar y buscarla allí. Ve, no seas terco.

—Eres más boba de lo que creí. Aún no lo has entendido.

—¿Por qué me insultas, idiota? ¿Qué hice ahora? –replicó Serena, ofendida por la agresión verbal.

—Nada, eso precisamente. –dijo antes de acercarse sin reserva y besarla de pronto.

Serena parpadeó estupefacta. La calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos le pareció una irrealidad, no pudo conectar nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Confundida, lo empujó. Seiya no se sorprendió de su reacción, en cierto modo lo esperaba. Lo que no esperó fue verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el sonrojo centelleando en sus mejillas, y su expresión de confusión enmarcada en su pálido rostro.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Seiya? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? ¿Por qué? –cuestionó ella, en un tono fuerte pero sin ser catalogado como un grito, ella raspaba las palabras con los dientes, enervada.

Serena de pronto gritó frustrada, como cuando los niños hacen un berrinche. Siempre deseó besar sus labios, que él la amara igual que ella, pero no así. No sabiendo que él en su propia decepción o frustración la usase como consuelo de sus desamores. Aunque el corazón le palpitara a mil, y aunque su pecho se regocijara, se halló molesta. En su enojo se quitó una zapatilla y se la aventó a Seiya, quien riéndose por la acción se cubrió para no salir dañado.

—¡Eres un idiota, Seiya! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No que ibas a declararte a tu chica y no sé qué estupideces? ¡Argg! –siguió ella diciendo enfadada, en su trance y mirando como el pelinegro continuaba riéndose, se quitó la otra zapatilla y se la aventó también.

Serena intentó irse con la ira que la envolvía, pero sintió la mano de Seiya tomando la suya para jalarla al estanque.

—¿Quieres ver a mi chica? ¿Quieres conocer a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado? –cuestionó apresándola de espaldas entre el barandal del estanque y su propio cuerpo. Serena sintió su aliento cosquillear contra su cuello.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió. No quería ver a su rival, ni a quien ella no podía seguramente ver ni en pintura. Esa de la que dolorosamente Seiya estaba enamorado.

—Ahí está. Mírala. ¿No es preciosa? Hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ella, y la tonta ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Mírala. ¿No es preciosa? –repitió él, en un susurro.

La garganta seca no le permitió a Serena emitir palabra alguna. Sus ojos cristalinos cosquilleando, borraban la imagen que ante ella se izaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa débil. Lo que allí vió, fue su propio reflejo en el agua del estanque.

.

.

* * *

*Buona Sera/Buenas Noches.

*El Rinascente es una plaza comercial importantísima de Roma.

*Via corso Vittorio es una de las arterias viales de Roma.

*Plaza Valencia es una plaza.

*Università..., es tautológico decir que és.

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo mi reto. Espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno, creo que me limité a lo establecido.

Nos vemos, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño y pereza.

¡Besos!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


End file.
